Block 10: Where Are You, My Nephews?
'Where Are You, My Nephews? '''is the 10th episode of Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the 45th anniversary special of ''Super Sentai. It features a team up between the Gorenger, Gokaiger, and Himitsurangers trying to rescue Jefu's Nephews. It also features the debut of Machine Validorin, a mecha scale version of the Gorenger flying fortress of the similar name. Cast * Eejanaika * Takabisha * Thunder Dolphin * Bandit * White Cyclone * Jefu Shinemi * Stella Ryoshalde * Akira Ryoshalde * Venom Knight * Royal Scientist Galius * Mr. Bones * Tayio Nasca * Cathedral Priest Rabbi * Cathedral Guardian Emente * Cathedral Guardian Dorio * Cathedral Guardian Eligann Guest Cast * Tsuyoshi Kaijo (海城 剛, Kaijō Tsuyoshi): Naoya Makoto (誠 直也, Makoto Naoya) * Akira Shinmei (新命 明, Shinmei Akira): Hiroshi Miyauchi (宮内 洋, Miyauchi Hiroshi) * Daita Ooiwa (大岩 大太, Ōiwa Daita): Baku Hatakeyama (畠山 麦, Hatakeyama Baku) * Peggy Matsuyama (ペギー 松山, Pegī Matsuyama): Lisa Komaki (小牧りさ, Komaki Risa) * Kenji Asuka (明日香 健二, Asuka Kenji): Yukio Itō (伊藤幸雄, Itō Yukio) * Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Māberasu): Ryota Ozawa (小澤 亮太 Ozawa Ryōta) * Joe Gibken (ジョー・ギブケン Jō Gibuken): Yuki Yamada (山田 裕貴 Yamada Yūki) * Luka Millfy (ルカ・ミルフィ Ruka Mirufi): Mao Ichimichi (市道 真央 Ichimichi Mao) * Don Dogoier (ドン･ドッゴイヤー Don Doggoiyā): Kazuki Shimizu (清水 一希 Shimizu Kazuki) * Ahim de Famille (アイム・ド・ファミーユ Aimu do Famīyu): Yui Koike (小池 唯 Koike Yui) * Gai Ikari (伊狩 鎧 Ikari Gai): Junya Ikeda (池田 純矢 Ikeda Jun'ya) * Navi (ナビィ Nabyi, Voice): Yukari Tamura (田村 ゆかり Tamura Yukari) * Guardian Manta * Guardian Mamba Sentai Powers Jet Spirit Akacosta: Henshin (Eejanaika), Exu Sabre, Machine Houou, Machine Varidorin Midocosta: Henshin (Takabisha), Hebi Whip, Machine Hebi Aocosta: Henshin (Thunder Dolphin), Himitsu Bazooka, Machine Dolphin Kicosta: Henshin (Bandit), Twister Gun, Machine Bandit Shirocosta: Henshin (Cyclone), Hurricane Stick, Machine Hurricane Ranger Keys Gokai Red: Gokai Red, Red Turbo Gokai Blue: Gokai Blue, TriceraRanger Gokai Yellow: Gokai Yellow, Washi Pink Gokai Green: Gokai Green, Magi Green Gokai Pink: Gokai Pink, Go-on Black Gokai Silver: Gokai Silver, Beet Buster Notes * The episode aired alone in the Super Hero Time Block due to being an extended episode, as well as airing at 8am instead of the usual 9:30. * Ride(s) of the day: Manta (B&M flyer, clone of Acrobat, located at SeaWorld Orlando in Florida), Mamba (Morgan Hyper located at World's of Fun in Missouri) * Each of the Gokaiger's forms is significant ** Red Turbo is the only one that is from a pre-zyuranger team *** it would however appear in the Power Rangers adaption not by Troy, but as part of adapting aspects of Turboranger into the series ** TriceraRanger is from Zyuranger, the first sentai to be adapted into Power Rangers ** Washi Pink and Gokai Yellow are both portrayed by M*A*O *** Since Raptor was the last of the Kyurangers (bar Shou) to transform first, she might not be Ahim's counterpart (Champ might be though) ** Magi Green and Go-on Black are the #5 of their teams ** Beet Buster is from a skipped Sentai (as Kagaranger and Himitsuranger are Sentai of Viacom Era Power Rangers) ** This color combination matches that of the core Kyoryugers and their mentor Torin * This episode has no counterpart, most likely due to the fact that it involved the Gorenger and A) Ray had retired from hero work, B) the Danger Powers were a one off, C) Henry Danger; The Thunderman's; GSA; and Galaxy Squad were no longer re-airing on any of Nick's channels-causing these series to fall from public knowledge ** It is also possible due to also adapting Nitro and that Varidorin looks nothing like the Man-Copter, which was exclusive to the US toyline Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen